


Relax

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askCould be headcanons or a one shot. I don't mind. If headcanons, how the dynamic would work. Or reader being on a mission, and coming back to the house and the guys helping her "relax", if you catch my drift.





	Relax

“Thank you for taking me home Merlin. I’m so tired I think driving is a bad idea. Here’s my flat.” You say as Merlin passes it. “Merlin you just passed it.”  
“I know. I was instructed to take you to Harry’s house.” Merlin said with a chuckle.  
“Why?” You ask, puzzled.  
"Harry said you needed to relax, so he has something planned.“ Merlin said flatly.  
As the two you pull up to the house you eye Merlin suspiciously as he gets out of the car as well. You open the door to see Harry waiting for you down the hall. He quickly pulls you in for a brief but sweet kiss.  
"In front of Merlin? I though we were keeping this secret?” You ask in a worried tone  
“Oh he’s known for quite some time.”  
“And have been wanting to tell you how I feel as well.” Merlin said as he slips his hands onto you waist and kisses you neck.  
“Merlin?”  
“Harry and I both though you could use something to de-stress after that mission so why not have a bit of fun while we’re at it.”  
"Only if you are okay with it of course.“ Harry said, always the gentleman.  
“Well how could I say no to such a wonderful offer.” You say with a smile.  
Merlin grinds against you backside and hurried his fave in the crook of your neck. “I was hoping you would say that.”  
Harry chuckles and kisses you deeply. “Looks like someone is excited.”  
“I don’t think he’s the only one.” You say as you unbuckle Harry’s belt and pants. You push Harry towards the living room, Merlin following, hands still on you waist.  
Harry quickly sits down on the couch as you kiss him. The kiss continues as you straddle Harry. It deepens as Harry takes your jacket off and undoes your shirt, letting it slide of onto the ground.  
Merlin sneaks his hands around your waist and undoes the buttons on you pants. He starts trailing kissed across you shoulders as his hands roam up to your breasts. You moan into Harry’s mouth as Merlin grazed a nipple, making it perk up.  
You grind against Merlin’s crotch, feeling how hard he was already. “Merlin, love. Do you mind going into the bed room and getting the lube from one of the side tables?” You ask sweetly.  
Merlin smiles at you and nods. He reluctantly pulls away from the contact to you and walks up the stairs. You see him pull off his iconic sweater as he went.  
You turn back to Harry who Is eyeing you up and down. He then slowly rakes his finger nails down you stomach and underneath your underwear to graze against your heat.  
“I think your a little over dressed my dear.” Harry whispered into your ear as he takes off your bra with his free hand and slides you panties down with the other, leaving you stark naked.  
You the counter with, “Then we need to work on you a little.” As you unbutton his shirt and take his tie off. All while grinding your hips against his bear crotch, making his dick slippery with your juices.  
You hear Merlin come down the stairs before you see him. “Did you find- oh ho! Hello shirtless.” You say as you stop grinding.  
Merlin had lost his shirt and was not standing with a bottle of lube in his hand smirking in all his toned muscle glory. He walked over and kissed you, savoring your taste as you moan into the kiss.  
“So what’s the lube for?” Harry cut in the moment.  
You break the kiss and smile slyly at Harry. “Why, it’s for Merlin of course.” You say as you lift your hips and line yourself up with Harry a cock, slowly sinking down onto it.  
“Fuck!” Harry exclaimed.  
“I think I get it” Merlin smiled as he opened up the lube bottle and spread some onto his fingers.  
As you start to make a rhythm on Harry’s cock you feel the wetness of lube against your asshole. You hum at you realize Merlin picked up on your plan. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that you felt the burning sensation of his finger enter you.  
You ride Harry’s dick and Merlin’s finger for a few moments that you feel Merlin slip in another finger. “Fuck!” You moan as Merlin uses the momentum of you hips to plunge his fingers deeper, stretching you out.  
“I think she’s getting close Merlin.” Harry mentions as he plays with your nipples.  
“Right.” Merlin says as he pulls his fingers away, making you whine. He then lines up his dick and you slow your hips to let him enter you. He pours more lube onto his penis and the takes his time entering your ass. “Fuck, she’s so tight.”  
You take deep breaths and try your best to relax as Merlin goes deeper and deeper I to you. For a few moments, everyone is still. Then you start the pace of your hips again, this time angling your thrusts to keep Merlin inside you.  
Harry was the the first to cum, deep within your pussy. The feeling of being filled like that and being fucked in the ass made you cum. As you cum, both holes tighten, sending Merlin over the edge, cumming inside your ass.  
The three of you stay like that for a few moments, then you lifted yourself from them and lay down on the couch next to Harry. Merlin chose to sit in the chair next to the couch.  
“I really needed that.” You say gasping for breath.  
“Maybe we could relax you now often, hmm?” Harry said trying to calm his panting.  
Merlin chuckles. “That sounds spectacular”


End file.
